Love for sale
by ResidentEvilChris
Summary: With no father, a mother out of work and no money to pay bills, Momo turns to prostitution. As she gets further into the world of sex and drugs, she gets further away from the person that she was. Her problems keep piling up and to top it off her white haired neighbor is being nosier than usual and refuses to leave her alone. Warning; Au, oocness and slight one sided Momo/Rangiku


Warning; AU, Oocness and sexual themes.

Disclaimer- Bleach does not belong to me. Nor do the characters.

"Come on!" Rangiku whined as she drunkenly pulled me down the hall to her friend's apartment. I sighed and stopped struggling. While Rangiku may be drunk, she was stronger than me and VERY persistant. "Rangiku it's two in the morning. The party is probably over" _I really really hope that it's over._

Rangiku's response to me was a giggle. She stopped suddenly and tapped me on the nose. "Silly girl!" She rung the door bell next to apartment 3b and turned back to me. "Were going to the after party! It's waaay better than a normal party."

I sighed again and looked down at my clothes. Considering Rangiku pulled me out of bed at one thirty in the morning and demanded that I got dressed immediately so I pulled on a pair of blue jeans, a large blue sweatshirt with just a bra underneath, and flip flops. "I'm not even dressed for a party" I mumbled.

Before she could respond, the door swung open a handsome man with short wavy brown hair and glasses answered. "Rangiku" He nodded at her in greeting. "Whose your friend?" He asked, giving me a look over. I blush under his gaze and he smiles at me warmly. Rangiku put an arm around me before replying. "This is Momo! She's the… friend I was telling you about" She took her arm off me and gestured towards the guy at the door. "Momo, this is Sosuke Aizen"

Sosuke held a hand out to me and took it, blushing as we made contact. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Aizen" "Please, call me Sosuke" He gave me another one of smiles and I tried not to melt. I slowly pulled my hand away and he moved from in front of the door and asked us to come in.

When I entered the room, I was surprised. The place was nice. Very nice. I looked around and saw five guys lounging around on the couches with about a dozen young girls in different positions around them. Some were sitting in the men's laps. Others were getting drinks or dancing. I scrunched up my nose. "Rangiku it smells like sex in here"

Receiving no answer, I turned around and saw that she and Sosuke were gone. _Where could they have gone? _Looking down at my attire then back up at the other girls in the room, I felt plain. They looked like models and I was wearing a sweatshirt.

"Don't worry, you look lovely" A voice said from behind me and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, tingling. I turn around slowly, looking at the floor. "Where's Rangiku" I ask. He laughs and points at a hall way. "She's in the master bedroom getting a few drinks ready for us"

He touched my arm softly and I blushed **again. **_Geez what is wrong with me today? _"Would you like to join us?" I tapped my chin, acting like I was thinking things over. "Hmm… Stay out here with the drunk and horny men or go into a stranger's room? I supposed the stranger's room is the less of two evils" He nodded and grabbed my hand, leading me to the room.

When we got into the room, a cup was immediately shoved into my hands. I sat onto the bed beside Rangiku who was chugging her cup's contents down. I looked at the cup wearily. While it wasn't my first time drinking, I hadn't done it in awhile. Sighing I decided just one cup wouldn't hurt. Chugging it, I coughed as it ran down my throat, burning.

After I was done, Rangiku seemed to _finally _notice me. "Momo!" She jumped on top of me, squishing me with her boobs. "Ran-gi-ku-" I finally choked out. "I can't-breathe" She looked down and noticed me turning blue. "Oops" She laughed, putting a hand over her mouth. "I forget how big they are sometimes" She reached over to the small table beside the bed and grabbed a cup, handing it to me.

"You HAVE to drink, Momo! It's your birthday for crying out loud!" Suddenly she looked serious. "Just remember; beer before liquor and your in the clear. Liquor before beer and you'll never be sicker" I looked at her amused, knowing she was mixing the two up. "Does that mean your done with liquor for the night?" I asked. She shook her head, horrified at the thought.

"Never! I am a skilled drinker and I can drink in whichever order I want!" I smiled at her before looking down at the suspicious clear liquid in my cup. "I don't really feel like drinking anymore" I said hesitantly. Rangiku gave me a cute pout however, her lips jutting out and her eyes getting bigger. "Momo" She said in a whiny voice. "It's your birthday so I demand that you drink!"

"But… It's my birthday… Doesn't that mean I don't have to drink if I don't want to?" Rangiku sweat dropped and put a hand on her face, dramatically. "Don't be so selfish! Drink for me? Pleaaaaaase" She asked in a voice that she knew I could never resist. "Fine" I gave up. "Just one more!" (But we all know it's NEVER just one more)

"Happy sweet sixteen, Momo!" Rangiku gave me a hug and I couldn't help but notice that underneath the stench of alcohol, she smelled like strawberries. _Did she use the shower set I got her? _I felt a little sad as she removed her arms from me and looked at me expectantly. Nodding, I brought the cup to my lips and drank it as fast as I could, my face scrunching up in disqust once again.

_What was in those things? _My best guess was whisky. Next up was a shot glass. I took it and downed it in seconds. Vodka. As the familiar burning sensation ran down my throat, I felt a little more than nostalgic. Me and Rangiku partied together several times after my dad died. After awhile though, I got tired of waking up in someone else's bathtub with random things drawn on my face.

Rangiku shoved another shot at me and I eagerly took it. Then another. And another. We continued until I had at least five shots. The rest of the night was a blur. I remember laughing a lot and being _very _happy. Me, Rangiku and Sosuke played some trip poker and eventually we were all in our underwear. I tried not to stare at Rangiku but her lacy black and pink underwear demanded attention. Looking away from Rangiku didn't work because my eyes would wander to Sosuke who was in boxer and the sight would make me blush.

Looking back at Rangiku, she looked at me slyly before pulling me over to her spot of the bed. She stared into my eyes and my breath hitched. Our faces were getting closer and closer and just like in all the corny romantic movies, our lips brushed against each other's.

At first it was slow and passionate but it quickly grew fast and aggressive. I vaguely registered another pair of lips on my neck and I moaned. Suddenly Rangiku broke away from the kiss and Sosuke took her place. From the corner of my eye I could see Rangiku removing her underwear. Breaking away, Sosuke also took off his boxers before the two started undressing me too.

Rangiku immediately attacked my neck and Sosuke went back to my lips. I wanted to protest but it all felt so good and the alcohol in my system was telling me to go for it. Before I knew it I was pushed onto my back, my head hitting a soft pillow and that was the last thing I remembered.

A/N- Toushiro appears sometime next chapter! Please read and review! Criticism is alright but flames will be used to cook marshmallows.


End file.
